<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>谁捡了我的猫 by baixi9990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331177">谁捡了我的猫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixi9990/pseuds/baixi9990'>baixi9990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 10:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixi9990/pseuds/baixi9990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大明湖畔的澈汉圆D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>谁捡了我的猫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>尹净汉捡错猫了。</p><p>他眼前的黑猫刚吃完晚饭，喝了一口新换的水，嘴边湿了一撮毛，爪子搭在了盆边，尾巴一甩一甩的。大约是因为是黄昏的关系，瞳孔聚成一团浓郁的黑色。</p><p>尹净汉下意识的想去摸一下它的背，它缩了一下，微妙的躲开了。</p><p>2</p><p>尹净汉养了一只叫李硕珉的黑猫，从小养的那种。刚带回家的时候就是一只跟老鼠差不多大的猫仔，浑身的毛还炸着，眼睛半睁不睁。毫无养猫经验的尹净汉那时候经常半夜醒过来探探它的小鼻子，直到感受到温热的鼻息才放心回去睡觉。</p><p>李硕珉的猫窝本来架在了客厅，尹净汉因为半夜懒得开灯磕了好几次桌角之后干脆给搬到了卧室里，翻个身就能看到那种。</p><p>小猫一直哼哼唧唧吃喝拉撒，不睁眼睛，要不是四只爪子上都有一撮白毛，尹净汉总觉得自己养了个煤球。直到一个满月的晚上，尹净汉走到床边准备拉窗帘，结果看着漂亮的月亮出了神，然后觉得有什么东西蹭了蹭他的脚踝。<br/>
他一低头，他的猫睁着圆圆的眼睛，眼里盛着月亮，也盛着他。</p><p>尹净汉知道，那是心动的信号。</p><p>3</p><p>这只猫是夫胜宽送给他的。后者喂猫的时候发现楼下的流浪猫生了两个崽，猫妈妈目光湿漉漉的看着他，仿佛在拜托给自己的孩子找个好人家。</p><p>夫胜宽：“哥你帮忙养吧，猫妈妈脾气特别好，这只肯定也脾气好，不会添麻烦的。”</p><p>尹净汉当时犹豫了一下，因为自己工作特别忙的关系总觉得会照顾不好。直到弟弟说如果真的没办法好好相处的话可以送回来没关系才接过了猫。</p><p>夫胜宽看着他的背影悄悄叹了一口气。</p><p>尹净汉这哥人特别好，在大学的时候非常照顾他，就是因为长得太好看在上学期间总招惹争风吃醋的烂桃花，还险些因为跟他传绯闻上热搜。<br/>
后来因为太烦了就休学去服了兵役，回来之后正好又跟夫胜宽做了同学，后者因为是已经出道的爱豆的关系总是缺课，每次都要靠学霸尹净汉的笔记低空飞过。<br/>
不过飞的多低至少还是可以过，而且根据这哥的说法，靠脸是不长久的，做人还是要多学习。<br/>
夫胜宽看着他的侧脸，觉得这叫持靓行凶，翻译过来叫你长得好看，说什么都对。</p><p>就是有时候觉得他太冷了。<br/>
除了自己以外，夫胜宽好像没看到他有什么结伴的朋友，虽然他明明可以和所有人轻易地打成一片。</p><p>几年前夫胜宽刚出道还不满一年，公司安排在这个学校挂名读书。因为还是新人的关系，害怕被报道耍大牌，在校园内没带经纪人。结果在下课的路上被几个私生跟踪了，其中一个女生手里拿着一罐看起来非常可疑的液体，他只能一边掩盖自己的毛骨悚然，一边偷偷跟对方拉开距离。</p><p>那几个女生把他逼到一个人很少的花园里，树木郁郁葱葱的一看就不是常有人来的地方。</p><p>夫胜宽：“我很感激你们的喜欢，但是请跟我保持距离……”<br/>
虽然他面上八风不动，保持营业微笑，心中已经在计算自己全须全尾逃出这里的概率，甚至考虑到了如果自己出什么事上新闻了要怎么跟公司交代。</p><p>“请不要在公共场合给人添麻烦好吗…… ”</p><p>凉亭里走出来一个人，一边耳机还没摘。他走到夫胜宽的身边，握住了后者手臂。<br/>
“还有你也是，上课明明要迟到了还在这里闲逛，一会教授问起来又要被罚站了。”他说。</p><p> “你们几个也不是这个学校的学生吧，我已经给保全处打了电话，再不走的话会收场可能会有困难哦？”<br/>
他绷着脸，皱着眉头，耳机没摘，似乎还在通话中的样子。</p><p>那几个女生互相看了一眼，走了。<br/>
别人不知道，夫胜宽知道自己学校根本没有什么保全处，也知道这个握着他胳膊的陌生人的手心全是冷汗。他在那几个人完全消失之后才将将松一口气，一时不知道是该跟对方道歉还是道谢。</p><p>那就是尹净汉。<br/>
后来他们熟悉起来了尹净汉才说当时抓着他是准备打不过就跑，耳机里放的是英语听力。</p><p>4</p><p>李硕珉这个猫跟夫胜宽说的一样，继承了猫妈妈良好的基因。又乖巧又黏人，跟网上晒的高冷猫主子简直很难想象是一个物种。</p><p>跟尹净汉想的一点都不一样。猫嘛，虽然一时头脑发热接回了家，他还是本着负责的精神买了养猫入门，看了无数猫奴问答，给自己设定了一个如何搞定难养的猫的任务目标。<br/>
以至于在很长的一段时间里他点开NAVER，关联搜索总跟猫在一起。</p><p>尹净汉的工作是给商场做调研，其中一部分是分析商场当季进货的品牌，近些年因为要试点人工智能的关系比以前相对来说清闲了一些，但是还是每天都要经手大量的数据，时间长了总让他有一种他只是流水线上一颗螺丝钉的感觉。</p><p>每个季度都有固定加班的时间，基本在那里几天里要没日没夜的写报告，大概只有周末的时候会因为数据库维护而休息个半天。<br/>
运气好的话赶上晴天，太阳从东边到正中划出一道弧线，整个天空都是阳光的余温。他可以选择躺一上午或者去便利店补个货。运气不好的话阴雨连绵，他会打扫个房间，放新闻当背景音，走神的时候关心一下这个世界正在发生什么。<br/>
尽管不管是水深火热还是岁月静好，都被此时此刻正在倾盆而下的大雨隔在了千里之外。</p><p>那句话怎么说来着，就像在看一场与你喜好无关的比赛，他们的悲喜都是别人的悲喜，你能做的就是在结束之前，尊重他们的努力不换台。</p><p>自从开始养猫，尹净汉总是下意识的多关注跟宠物商品相关的数据一点。比如说猫粮吧，以前分析靠评分星级和深度学习对用户情绪的抓取，现在他会多打开源文件看一眼，从评价中套一下李硕珉的喜好。</p><p>毕竟他家猫呢，虽然听话，但是因为年纪小有点娇气，宁可饿着也不吃不喜欢的口味，一个牌子吃久了还会烦，还要主人苦恼如何随机组合。<br/>
就算尹净汉有时候知道它是在故意撒娇，他也毫无办法。</p><p>5</p><p>全圆佑是一只从出生开始就在流浪的黑猫。<br/>
说起流浪猫，一般人要么觉得可怜想要帮助一下，要么觉得有点害怕所以会躲开。全圆佑相对论来说要幸运一点，小的时候生活在大学里，总有好心的食堂大叔或者阿姨投喂点吃的。<br/>
虽然这些陌生人已经足够小心不给幼猫吃不该吃的东西，但是毕竟没有时间仔细到面面俱到的程度。偶尔全圆佑吃到江湖传言幼猫不该吃的东西还会有点拉肚子，不过都能睡一觉挺过去。</p><p>长大了之后在天性的促使下偶尔会在校园里到处溜达，一开始见到学生们就躲，后来生活所迫学会了卖萌——流浪猫也有窝，它的窝曾经就在女生宿舍边上。</p><p>后来那个窝因为学校翻新而被堵上了。<br/>
认识的食堂大叔和阿姨退休了，固定给小鱼干的小姐姐一年后毕业了。他们离开的时候想找认识的黑猫告别，而黑猫自己正在寻找另一个窝的路上。<br/>
所以通常都是一觉醒来的时候认识的人类都奔向了下一段人生。</p><p>对于流浪猫来说，没有什么是明天一定会存在的。</p><p>6</p><p>崔胜澈是一个负责跟拍的摄影师，兼职宠物博主，家里养了一只叫红薯的狗狗。他最近的任务是跟拍综艺新星夫胜宽的校园怀旧之旅。可能因为公司对夫胜宽的艺能相当有信心，剧本提供的都是整体日程，剩下的临场发挥。</p><p>他上次见到夫胜宽还是一两年前，当时后者刚出道不久，他还给电视台工作。他那天的任务是在后台拍回归的另一个新人男团嘻嘻哈哈的做游戏，围成一圈加油打气。大家都是新人，休息室共用，镜头捕捉到的角落里坐着一个对着人群发呆的夫胜宽。崔胜澈莫名觉得那份没有聚焦的眼神里带着一点羡慕。</p><p>当时负责夫胜宽的是他的同事，在拍摄途中给他发短信说临时来不了了让他帮忙负责一下胜宽。崔胜澈把手里的摄像机暂时关掉，走过去跟夫胜宽解释了一下情况，然后举起摄像机重新开始。</p><p>崔胜澈：“要开始了哦，请跟大家介绍一下你自己吧。”<br/>
镜头前的夫胜宽丝毫没有等待了许久的不耐，像是早上升起的太阳一样朝气澎湃。</p><p>7</p><p>崔胜澈正在做拍摄之前最后的调试，顺便打开一下手机软件看红薯有没有按时吃饭。<br/>
一瓶水递了过来，他抬起头，看见夫胜宽不好意思的笑笑。</p><p>夫胜宽：“没想到再见到哥的时候都是一个公司的同事了，对不起当时给哥造成额外的负担了。”<br/>
崔胜澈：“哪有额外的负担……我很开心和胜宽合作的。”<br/>
夫胜宽：“哥把我拍的很好，非常感谢。”</p><p>在念大学的时候崔胜澈的梦想是当一个拍摄自然的摄影师 ，他在寒暑假的时候去过很多地方，遮天蔽日的广袤密林，冷冽又对这世界一览无余的山顶，一望无际的被黄昏染色的天边，而他总是有些说不清道不明的遗憾。<br/>
仿佛时间总在在他按下快门的前一秒，裹挟着他心中最想留下的一幕匆匆离开。</p><p>他的作品获得过很多奖项，他却在老师同学期待的目光中去电视台应聘，当了一名普普通通的工作人员。<br/>
只有他自己知道，是那份求不得让他烦躁又胆怯。</p><p>拍摄艺人和拍摄自然是两个完全不同的概念。<br/>
大山大海总是在那里，自顾自的走着春夏秋冬的流程。而镜头下的艺人都尽己所能的想要让镜头捕捉自己的情感和才能。崔胜澈也遇到过几次因为机器故障或者舞台失误而不得不重拍的事故，镜头里的灯光会黯淡，镜头前的艺人们总是能一如既往的稳定发挥，仿佛这一直在改变的世界没有什么能让他们气馁。<br/>
就算拍摄之后会疲劳的跪倒在地上，低着头硬生生地憋住累出来的眼泪。</p><p>8</p><p>崔胜澈专注的拍着夫胜宽，以至于没注意到夫胜宽拼命跟他使的颜色，一脚踩到了什么生物毛茸茸的尾巴，险些吓得他把摄像设备扔到地上。</p><p>他回头看见一只脸上带着不满的黑猫，天知道他什么怎么在一瞬间产生了想要跟这只黑猫勾肩搭背的诡异情绪。<br/>
那是正在晒太阳的全圆佑。</p><p>崔胜澈：“啊啊啊啊对不起！”</p><p>全圆佑用圆溜溜的黑眼睛看着他，内心没有什么接受他道歉的打算。</p><p>9</p><p>宠物博主崔胜澈当天回家就失眠了，红薯在自己的窝里睡的甜甜美美，甚至打着小呼噜，他脑子里却全都是那只不肯原谅他的黑猫。他没能等到那只猫给他回应，还得继续定好的拍摄日程，脑子里翻来覆去的都是它独自一个端坐着目送他们离开的场景。</p><p>第二天继续的时候他特意在校园里找它，一天下来一无所获，哪怕他专门注意了几个论坛里学生们提起的全圆佑——他查到的它的名字——经常出没的地方。<br/>
直到拍摄任务结束他都没能再见到那只黑猫。</p><p>后来他翻到一个帖子，说学校从某天开始要驱赶流浪猫，也不知道那些猫能去哪里，有点担心。<br/>
那正好是他把全圆佑尾巴踩了的日子。</p><p>10</p><p>猫仰望天空的时候在想什么？是今天久违的出了太阳，还是明天它就要离开？<br/>
它为什么不想原谅他？</p><p>崔胜澈在网络上开了一个拍摄黑猫的活动，他的粉丝们发了好多全国各地的黑猫，一个比一个长得像煤球，有胸前有一颗心的，有尾巴尖带着金黄的，总之在这一周里，他的评论区仿佛开了煤矿，一挖都是宝藏。</p><p>他的全圆佑在哪里呢？</p><p>又是一个平凡的下了班的晚上，他把红薯的新照片发了出去，习惯性的刷评论。看见一个新粉丝发了一张照片。那是一只蹲在街边的黑猫背影，全身漆黑，爪子上一撮白毛。<br/>
爪子上的白毛是他对全圆佑唯一的印象，尽管他不知道那是不是因为那天太阳的反光。</p><p>那好像就是他家门口那条街。<br/>
崔胜澈抓着手机跑到楼下，在家门口的草丛里捕捉到了一双可怜兮兮的眼睛，它身上的黑毛有点打结，脚上沾了泥，发出咕噜咕噜的声音，站在草丛里想靠近又不敢的样子。</p><p>那不是全圆佑，崔胜澈失望的想。<br/>
可能是因为跟全圆佑长得有点像，也可能是在月光温柔的夜里人容易心软，崔胜澈不知道出于什么心理向这只陌生的黑猫张开了手。</p><p>虽然带回家的话红薯会吃醋，在外面照顾一下应该是没关系。他想。</p><p>11</p><p>尹净汉一直在后悔。要不是那天家里门没关严李硕珉也不会跑丢，要不是着急上火重感冒他也不会月黑风高的抱错了猫。<br/>
他眼前的这只猫跟李硕珉长得实在太像了。</p><p>一开始它拒绝被尹净汉摸的时候他还以为是闹脾气，因为感冒感的太严重每天有绝大部分时间都在睡觉，喂猫都靠喂食器。</p><p>等感冒稍微好转一点点他就发现不对了，他眼前的这个猫哪里是李硕珉，根本是照着李硕珉的性格反着长。虽然不闹不作妖，但是日常把主人的话当耳旁风，永远与尹净汉保持社交距离，对李硕珉的猫窝一碰也不碰。<br/>
也不知道是谁怕谁。<br/>
尹净汉一边广发寻猫启事，一边苦口婆心的带着这只猫洗澡打疫苗，天天上网查猫有没有自闭的心理疾病。</p><p>而我们被抱错的——亲爱的流浪猫全圆佑——同样不明白这哥怎么就这么执着的想要跟它互动。<br/>
如果全圆佑还记得跟它擦肩而过的夫胜宽，并且可以打破人和猫的语言障碍的话，它大概会听到夫胜宽用无奈的语气说，无论尹净汉这哥外在的表现是什么样的，内在始终都有一颗温柔而不安的心。</p><p>尹净汉的床头柜上有一张猫的照片，小小的一团，歪着头看镜头，带着冒傻气的笑，一看就让人感觉到生活又可以是美好的一天。</p><p>它对着镜子自己的猫脸练习了半天，晚上尹净汉回家的时候对着他露出差不多的笑容。尹净汉错愕了一下，然后蹲下来小心翼翼的伸出了手。<br/>
全圆佑忍住了想要转头的冲动。<br/>
它临时的主人仿佛看出了什么一般收回了手，他看着全圆佑的眼睛说，没关系，不要勉强，谢谢你开始接受我。</p><p>全圆佑如释重负的跑到了阳台上，用自己习惯的姿势晒太阳。<br/>
它莫名想起了那个踩了它尾巴的人类，那天它难得的感到了居无定所的委屈，一腔怨念无从发泄，发泄了也没用，只能一意孤行地不原谅那个人的无心之过。</p><p>全圆佑到底不是李硕珉。人类一厢情愿的把它的生活称之为流浪，用以和家猫稳定的生活区别。那在被人类驯化以前的日子又应该被称作什么呢？</p><p>——如果再遇见他的话，想表达它已经不生气了。</p><p>12</p><p>夫胜宽在会议室待机，他身边坐着崔胜澈，后者闲聊说才去医院补了疫苗，最近在喂一只流浪的黑猫，上周不小心被它挠了一下，结果猫比人还害怕。</p><p>他忽然想起了了朋友圈尹净汉发的寻猫启事。</p><p>夫胜宽：“哥，你能细说说那只黑猫吗？比如什么时候遇到的，爪子上有没有白毛？”<br/>
崔胜澈想这世界上到底有多少爪子上有白毛的黑猫啊。</p><p>夫胜宽还有推不掉的工作，崔胜澈自己一个人站在小区的门口等着传说中的有可能是他家楼下流浪猫主人的尹净汉。后者风尘仆仆的把车停在路边，手里拎着一个用旧了的猫笼子，托红薯的福，他看得出这笼子价格不菲。</p><p>尹净汉：“让你久等了真的抱歉，我是尹净汉，你就是崔胜澈吗？”<br/>
崔胜澈内心想其实一点也不久，你来的比我想的快多了，面上装作没有看见对方快哭了的表情，带着他去找猫。</p><p> “我养了一只叫红薯的狗狗，没办法把猫带回家，但是在尽量看顾它了。”崔胜澈偷偷看了一眼尹净汉忧郁的侧脸。</p><p>他们在小区里绕了好几圈也没找到。崔胜澈明显看着尹净汉的表情跟夏天的急雨一样迅速的阴云密布。</p><p>崔胜澈：“你别着急，我有带它去宠物店做过检查和驱虫，很健康。”<br/>
尹净汉垂头丧气的坐在花坛边上：“——它跑丢之前从来没离开过家，我一直很后悔为什么没看住。”<br/>
崔胜澈：“也不是你的错，会找到的，可能是今天太热了躲起来了，要不然你喊喊它的名字？”</p><p>尹净汉嗫嚅着，喊不出声。<br/>
“它叫什么名字？”<br/>
“是叫李硕珉……”<br/>
要不是崔胜澈竖着耳朵，他差点听不到尹净汉在说什么。</p><p>“硕——珉——啊——！！”</p><p>天高云淡，阳光正好，从不知来处的地方传来了稀疏的蝉鸣，草地上的指示牌，努力浇花的洒水器，美丽的看起来不知道有毒没毒的蘑菇，绿树垂下的枝丫在地上投射下斑驳的光影，没有风也微微颤动。<br/>
是崔胜澈的取景框里出现过无数次的场景。</p><p>随着他话音的落地，草丛里窜出了一个黑影，直接撞到了尹净汉的身上。<br/>
他看见尹净汉哭着抱住了失而复得的小煤球，后者的尾巴拧成了麻花，恨不得钻到尹净汉的怀里再也不出来。</p><p>崔胜澈虽然百分之九十九放弃了自己的梦想，向求不得投降。却仍旧在脑海里保留着百分之一的坚持，总是在小区散步的时候不由自主的在脑中描绘不会让他拿起相机的构图，而此刻他熟知的一草一木中坐着一个陌生人，怀中的猫把草丛踩得东倒西歪，他内心竟一点都不遗憾。</p><p>13</p><p>缘，妙不可言。<br/>
崔胜澈在尹净汉家看着两只仿佛在照镜子一样的，长得一模一样的黑猫，一只是他楼下的小可怜，另一只是他遍寻不着的全圆佑，感叹人生处处有意外，人生又处处有惊喜。</p><p>久别重逢的尹净汉在给李硕珉洗澡，崔胜澈看着站在柜子上居高临下的全圆佑。</p><p>“我找了你很久，那天踩到了你真的很抱歉……我也不知道那天你正好要被赶走了。”<br/>
“一定很痛吧。”<br/>
“我家因为已经有红薯的关系暂时不能养猫，我会跟红薯好好商量的……目前小区里环境还不错，你……”他小心翼翼地说，“你要跟我走吗？”</p><p>全圆佑一动不动的看了崔胜澈良久。<br/>
然后纵身一跃，稳稳的落在了他的肩膀上。</p><p>全文完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>